Birth By Sleep
by Allebasii
Summary: sequel to GONE WOLF. Bella is a real werewolf. how will everyone react to her and her 'cubs' when they think she's dead and dont know that female shapshifters can become pregnant? takes place in BD- Kingdom Hearts fans should know the title
1. Chapter one: Dreams

**Prologue: Reveling Dreams and special children **

**AN:**

**READ THIS!!!!! **

**sorry, this chapter isnt very detailed, dosent explain alot of stuff, and is bound to make people even more confused, but knowing there are guys,-and girls-out there, who would NOT want the details of ANYTHING giving birth-i've seen my dog do it twice, it was kinda gross, but a miricle in one- i made it so you dont have to worry about that... so here you go! i kinda rushed this, knowing people are gonna be screming at me in reviews if i didnt put this up soon.**

* * *

(BellaPoV)

I knew I was dreaming. I did not know when I had fallen asleep, or how. It was obvious in that I was surrounded by nothing, nothing but whiteness. I walked forward, expecting to walk into a wall or something, but nothing stopped me. I turned around and smiled. An old man sat cross-legged in front of me, he looked at me with ancient wise eyes as black as it was bright here. I walked over and sat in front of him, and waited.

**"Who are you?"** I asked.

"**I am the Storyteller,"** The old man said.

"**You wish to understand why you are now a werewolf, a creature of moonlight?** He asked, and I nodded.

**"Then I shall tell you."**

"**This is how the Quileute's found that a vampire's venom is deadly to a werewolf, or so they think." **Said the storyteller.

**"How?" **I asked, curious.

"**I shall tell you.** **Long, long ago, in the time of Taha Aki, when the pack had only three members as was needed, a coven of Cold Ones entered Quileute lands, and the pack was needed to destroy them. **

As he spoke, I could see the images around us, filling the blank nothingness, like a movie the scenes flashed across the space, making me feel as though I were there.

**"In the pack, the three members were: Kenku, Fell, and Jacen. Kenku was a dark brown with lighter tan around his face and feet, and white along his chest. Fell, was dark grey with white along his back, and Jacen was a mixture of light and dark browns, with a black mask-like pattern around his eyes. **

"**As they were running through the woods, following the Cold ones' scents, they split up and circled around where they knew the vampires to be. They waited, and upon seeing the Cold Ones, they attacked. **

"**The first two, both males, were killed quickly, and tossed into a fire that one of them had made. When the third, a Female, saw her two dead companions, she screamed in despair and rage and charged at the wolves. Kenku and Fell were injured during the fight with the males, and Jacen stood alone when she attacked.**

"**Her ferocity surprised him, and he was quickly overwhelmed. As they fought, his brothers watched horrified, still healing, as the Cold One leaned down and sank her fangs into their brother's neck. They immediately felt a burning agony wash through their minds from their brother. **

"**They began to howl and snarl in pain when their brother phased back to human and began to scream and thrash about as if he were being burned alive. Kenku and Fell, enraged by their brother's pain, quickly killed the female, and turned to their fallen brother. They could hear his heart beating **_**very**_** fast, and his screams no longer seemed human.**

"**Suddenly, the screams cut off and as they knelt next to their brother, trying to see how they could help, a look of shock crossed Jacen's face.**

"'**Lunabell?' he whispered. The two brothers looked at each other. Each knew the legend of Tain, who had helped a mysterious wolf, and that when he died; she came to take him to the spirit world. Suddenly they gasped, for they could actually see Lunabell, she was in the form of a silvery, semitransparent, she wolf, with her strange hand-like front paws, standing on two legs. **

"**She smiled at Jacen, and walked forward. Kenku and Fell were consumed by grief, in that they knew their brother was dying, because why else would Lunabell be there? But the second Jacen's hand touched Lunabell's; a burst of white and black fire erupted from their hands and blew out in a ring, passing harmlessly over the two werewolves, who cried out in shock.**

"**A voice could be heard over the sound of the fire as it scorched a path around the clearing they were in, the flames creating a light so bright the brothers eyes had to be closed or they would have been blinded. The voice spoke thus in the voice only a god would possess:**

"'**Another has been created from the ashes of the venom! That toxin which burns while changing a human shall have that same outcome here! For this wolf-shifter shall forevermore be a creature of moonlight, never changing back to human until the moon has disappeared from the sky!' the voice of the god proclaimed in a voice as deep as thunder.**

**When the brothers finally opened their eyes, they saw that Jacen had disappeared, and that a ring of fire-blacked wood surrounded them, and ash fell like snow to the ground, but there was no sign of their brother. They searched for days, alerting the tribe that he was missing, but he was never found. "**

"**But what happened to Jacen?" **I asked.

"**No one knows." **Said the storyteller simply.

"**But, when I woke up, I was still in the clearing! And…wait…how long was I gone? **I asked, hesitant.

"**I do not know, maybe when you took Lunabell's hand, you're body and spirit were taken with her, as she flew into the sky, and later, when you were changed fully, you were brought back."**

I was about to speak again, but just then, with a gasp, I woke up, to find myself in the ancient den. Surrounding me, were a bunch of balls of fluff, crawling around me and mewling weakly as they explored the small den. I saw they were surrounding a small rodent's skeleton and gnawing on it greedily. My eyes opened wide as I realized that the pain in my stomach had stopped, and that these were _my children_.

As if sensing where I was, they began to crawl toward me, their eyes closed, looking like human babies the size of kittens, but covered in fur, with pointy ears, tails and short snouts. They crawled on all fours, their front "feet" looking more like hands. I felt a rush of maternal affection, and scooted them closer to my warm body gently, wrapping my tail around them and resting my head to the side as they snuggled next to me, instantly falling asleep.

I wondered what they would drink or eat in a burst of panic, but was calmed and a little confused when I saw again the small skeleton of a mouse, neatly picked clean. My children ate meat, right after they were born! Suddenly, I saw confusing images behind my eyes, a swirl of colors and shapes.

If I concentrated, I could hear sounds. All of these were mixed together in a confusing jumble, and with a jolt, I realized that I was hearing their thoughts while they slept; I was seeing their dreams! Thinking about it, I had noticed that I had heard small voices at the back of my mind when they were awake, their thoughts had raced, and I knew somehow, they were smarter than the average adult.

Thinking about these miracle children of mine, I drifted off to sleep once more, wondering what I would do when I found the Pack or the Cullen's, or what would happen if they found me first, not knowing it was me or what I was… I shuddered as I dreamed, and my children seemed to move closer to comfort me.

**

* * *

**

**An: i will only post more chapters if i get TEN REVIEWS!! and i mean that! thank you to: SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem and zdra8351 for being the first reviewers for Birth by sleep!**


	2. Chapter two: Hunting

**Previously:**

_I drifted off to sleep once more, wondering what I would do when I found the Pack or the Cullen's, or what would happen if they found me first, not knowing it was I, or what I was… I shuddered as I dreamed, and my children seemed to move closer to comfort me._

__**Birth by Sleep chapter two: Hunting**

**Five Days Later.**

_**You guys ready? **_I asked in my mind. We could all communicate with our mind, which was a good thing, seeing as we couldn't talk out loud.

_**Yes! **_They chorused back.

I smiled as I crouched down behind a tree. Behind me, my seven children crouched, eager to start the hunt.

I glanced back at them; Lilly stood closest to me, her pure white fur almost glowed in the moonlight, and beside her, Will stood, his pitch black fur in stark contrast to her brilliant white. Behind them, Lyra, Jaina and Zoey were shifting their feet, staring at the old moose we were about to attack intently. Septimus and Noah walked silently to my side; Noah's fur matched Jacob's exactly, and Septimus matched my black and white fur.

_**Get ready then! Wait until I have it distracted, then go for it. **_I told them. They nodded.

I crouched closer to the ground, and slowly and quietly made my way closer to our dinner. Its fur was matted and patchy, obviously it was sick. It didn't matter, I had discovered that as a werewolf, which I knew I truly was now, and my kids too, couldn't get sick.

I smiled in anticipation, stalking towards it, circling around so that I was facing it. It looked up startled, staring at me. It looked about to bolt, and a second later, I flew out of my place in front the tree, landing on the startled beast's back and sinking my teeth into it's back.

_**Now! **_I shouted with my thoughts.

With howls of excitement, all seven mini werewolves—about the height of ten year olds, complete with superhuman strength and furry bodies with tails and ears—came charging towards the struggling moose and me. The poor thing didn't a chance.

They all leaped onto it's back, and our combined weight made it crash to the ground. They snapped at it as it tried to stand back up, making a circle around it as it swung it's antlered head around in a circle. It took a swipe at me, and I quickly broke its neck to kill it painlessly and quickly.

Then we began to eat hungrily, feasting on the steaming meat in the chilly night air. I could see my breath bursting out in little clouds in front of my face as I ate. I knew how cold it was, but the cold didn't bother my children or me, we were made to survive in the harshest climates.

For a second, the thought of how the cold no longer bothered me reminded me of Jacob. _My Jacob. _The thought saddened me. He probably thought I was dead, _everyone_ probably thought I was dead. After all, all of the Quileute legends said that when a vampire bit a shape shifter, they would die. My dream, which may or might not be real, had told me that this was not true, and that the shape-shifter would change into a werewolf, as far as wolf shape-shifters go. Of course they though I was dead.

The kids, picking up on my despair through our mind link, crowded around and gave me a group hug, telling me not to be sad. I smiled; my children were so adorable. I wish Jacob could see them — he hadn't even known I was pregnant, and neither had I. I knew someone else who would rejoice at the news that she could still have children: Leah, who was depressed by the fact that she could never be a mother.

Suddenly, we all stiffened: In the distance, I could hear lightning fast foot steps; three pairs, I thought. With panic in my voice, I told the kids to get behind me. They complied, hearing my fear and sensing the danger. I had no idea who these vampires were, whether they were the Cullen's or human-blood drinkers. Either way, they would probably react badly.

The footsteps were too near for us to escape; I could only hope they wouldn't smell us. Unfortunately, fate never granted me my wishes, and I heard the vampires change direction; instead of going parallel to our small clearing, they were headed straight to it. _At least they're all coming from the front._ I thought, then:

_Kids, don't do anything I don't tell you to do. If I tell you, you must run, run as fast as you can, even if you have to leave me behind. Understand?_

_But Momma! We can't leave yo- _Lily began, but I interrupted her, as the steps grew closer, increasing my anxiety.

_You have to! No more questions! Get ready! _I said just as the three vampires entered the clearing.

Emmett, Jasper, and Alice stared at us, their normally golden eyes black. They were thirsty. Their eyes locked on my children and me, they all took steps forward, faces twisted in hostility. Suddenly, almost completely forgetting the hostile vampires in front of me, the kids and me all glanced up into the sky. This night had been darker than any before my transformation, and now I saw why.

The Moon had disappeared from the sky. I felt a rippling throughout my body, and the kids all cried out, with their thoughts and voices, I whirled my shaking body to try and protect them, to find out what was happening to us, and to my amazement, I saw that their fur was…being absorbed into their bodies, they were turning into humans. I was too. I looked around just in time to see the Cullens staring at us in amazement.

Then the entire world went black, and I collapsed with my children huddled around me.


	3. Chapter three:Mass imprintation

**Ok people! i have a new rule! 10 reveiws per chapter, and i will update. until i get 10 reveiws, you'll just have to wait for someone else to reveiw. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Previously:**

I looked around just in time to see the Cullens staring at us in amazement.

_Then the entire world went black, and I collapsed with my children huddled around me._

Chapter 3 Reunions, Mass Imprintation, and a lot of .Gods.

(Jasper PoV)

I was sitting outside the house in a tall tree, trying vainly to block all the emotions that were swirling around my head. Sam and the pack had come over today, and both Jacob and Edward were just sitting in Edward's room listening to his sad music, getting even _more_ depressed by the minute.

Alice, my dear Alice, was constantly just walking around the house silently rearranging the already perfect furniture, trying to not think of Bella, she'd told me when I asked her what she was doing.

Leah, Bella's pack sister was always quiet, she never had anymore-sarcastic comments, even when Emmett said something rude to try and lighten the mood. Rosalie's main feeling was guilt; she thought it was her fault that Bella had died, because she had insulted the wolves the night before the battle, and they had left, saying they wouldn't come to help fight. But they had, and in the end, it had killed Bella. As I thought of her, I remembered the night she had died, something very strange had happened.

As Bella lay dying, cradled in Edwards's arms, with the wolves and my family gathered around her as Emmett and me killed the newborn that had bitten her, I could feel the despair and pain that surrounded me like a fog. I felt my own sorrow at my sister's death, because the wolves had told us it was poison to them, but I also felt everyone else's, and it was overpowering.

Bella seemed to be looking at something now that she had stopped screaming, something only she could see. Suddenly she spoke in a voice that was so weak, it was barely comprehensible:

"**Lunabell?" **She whispered the question, and suddenly, we all gasped: standing a few feet away from Bella was a beautiful, transparent silver spirit. Or at least, that's what I assumed she was. She looked sort of like a wolf standing on it's hind legs like a human, but she looked more graceful, more like a vampire than a human, the fur at the top of her head was long, like hair, and fell to her waist. She smiled at Bella and walked forward, offering her hand.

Bella stared at her hand for a second, than looked at Jacob and Edward before she spoke quietly: **"Stay, when I leave, stay. For me please…Promise…Me," **She whispered. Jacob began to cry harder, but he still answered: **"Promise."**

She sighed with relief, and reached out her hand to take the spirits.

That's when something even stranger happened.

The second Bella's and the Spirit's hand connected, a ring bright of white and black fire exploded from them and expanded in a wave from them. I tried to cry out to warn the others, to throw myself in front of Alice to protect her, but before I could, the ring of fire passed through me harmlessly and passed on into the trees, making a ring of fire-scorched trees around us.

Everyone cried out in shock and panic, but then I heard Jacob's and Edward's above them all:

"**Where's Bella! What happened to her? Where is she?" **They shouted, and I saw what they meant: Bella's body had disappeared. There was nothing to show she had been here. It was like she had never existed.

Alice began to cry, tearless sobs coming from her as she mourned her best friend. I ran to her side and hugged her, trying to comfort her. Everyone in my family was crying tearlessly, and there was silence from the wolves for a second, and then they began to howl in despair, their voices carrying for miles in the quiet night air.

By now, Jacob had phased back and his howl was the loudest of all. He was shaking uncontrollably, and his pain and sadness was as if he had lost his entire meaning for existence. And he had.

Alice, who had suddenly appeared next to me on my tree branch, interrupted my thoughts. She looked at me, her eyes were the blackest I had seen them. I knew mine were the same; no one in our family had left the house since Bella had died.

"**Do you want to go hunting with me Jasper?" **She asked quietly. I nodded; I could barely stand the burning in my throat, and I didn't want Alice suffering too. When she saw I would, Emmett came out of the house, his black eyes downcast. I knew he would be coming too. I had heard Alice ask everyone else, but they had declined, except Emmett, who wanted to search the woods again. He hadn't given up, he still though he could find his little sister and bring her home.

Alice and me jumped out of the tree, and ran into the woods. We didn't talk as we ran, we didn't want to, and it might scare the prey away if they heard us. We ran to the north, headed for a place we knew there was a herd of moose. As we neared the place we knew the heard usually roamed, I caught another scent on the wind. It smelled like the wolves, but it was slightly different. The others could smell it too; I could feel their curiosity. Automatically, we all turned in the direction of the smell, and the scent became stronger.

Suddenly, on the wind, I could smell fresh blood, to my relief it want human, but moose. Maybe whatever it was, was hunting? It seemed like it. My eyes narrowed as I thought of whatever it was hunting. What if it was dangerous? Alice could get hurt!

I was just about to suggest that Alice wait here for Emmett and me to check on it when we arrived. The first thing I saw was the carcass of a moose, its side had been torn open, and most of its flesh was gone. There was a pool of muddy blood surrounding it.

The next thing I saw, at the same time as the others, was an adult female werewolf-an actual child of the moon- and seven younger ones. The younger ones were about the size of 10-year-old humans, and the adult female was about as tall as Sam when he was human.

Emmet, Alice and me all took a step forward; I could feel the hostility boiling off of my brother and wife in waves. Werewolves, actual children of the moon, and Vampires, were immortal enemies, even more so than the shape shifters from La Push. Werewolves and Vampires had been fighting ever since the first lycanthrope and vampire had crossed paths.

The question was: how had this one gotten here? They were supposed to be only in Europe, and they were practically and endangered species because of the Volturi hunting them. I had heard that Caius had nearly lost a fight with one.

The oldest werewolf was staring at us, and I could feel fear, pain, and despair coming from them. But the oddest emotion was this: recognition. How did it know us? Suddenly, it looked at Alice.

I was about to attack when they all looked up into the night sky at the same time, as if sensing something. I glanced up to, for a split second to see if something was about to attack, and saw nothing, just the stars shining brightly. That's when I realized it. There was no moon. If these were true werewolves, they shouldn't be in this form with no moon in the sky, it was only on the full moon that they changed!

Suddenly, they all began to shake violently, they cried out in shock and fear and I saw the leader turn around to look at the younger ones. I could feel panic coming off of it in a huge wave that overwhelmed me. It turned back to us; its fur was now shrinking back into its body, leaving only a thin layer of fur, like a cat's, except on their faces and hands so the skin wasn't completely bare. Their heads shrank back to human proportions, and their spines shifted. They all collapsed in a heap on the grass.

We could only stand and stare at them in amazement for a full five seconds. There, lying in the grass, with seven children around her that looked remarkably like her and Jacob, was Bella Swan.

Bella Swan, who we thought had died eight days ago. Bella, who had been my brother's one true love until she had become a werewolf and imprinted on Jacob Black. Bella, who had been bitten by a newborn vampire, was here, alive, when the wolves had told us vampire venom was poison to them, that it killed them.

There was another second of silence, and then Alice's scream shattered the night air. She ran forward and knelt next to Bella, who was unconscious and showed no sign of waking up. I could hear her heartbeat, so I knew that she was alive, but what was wrong with her? Was she hurt? How was she an actual werewolf??

Alice's eyes were wide with concern as she knelt next to her best friend's limp body; Emmett and me ran to her side. I gently slipped my arms under her and picked her up. I hesitated: what about the werewolf children?

"**What do we do with them?" **I asked Alice. She was staring at them intently, studying their faces. She looked at Bella's face, and back to them, over and over again, reminding me of a cartoon. She gasped.

"**Oh. My. God!" **She began to hop up and down uncontrollably, giggling.

I could feel the happiness coming from Alice like a nuclear explosion: impossible to get away from. I smiled too, not knowing why as the first positive feeling I'd felt in days passed through me.

Emmet was looking at Alice in confusion, probably wondering why she was so excited all of a sudden.

"**What is it Alice?" **Emmett asked impatiently.

"**Look at their faces! Then look at Bella's, and imagine Jacob in your mind!" **She very nearly shouted at us. I complied, and studied the children's faces, and then I looked at Bella's, imagining Jacob Black's face in my mind. I was confused for a second, and then everything clicked into place. Then I was even more confused.

"**Oh. My. God!" **I said astonished, these were Bella and Jacob's children!!

"**Awesome!" **Emmet said, smiling broadly.

"**Ok, here's what we have to do: Jasper, hand me Bella," **I handed her over to Alice; she looked ridiculous in her tiny arms, **"Emmett, you grab those four—****gently!**** — And help carry them back to the house. Jasper, can you please carry those three?" **Alice asked me. I nodded, and gently scooped up the three kids, one of them was black and white, just like Bella's fur, (**Septimus)** one was the same shade of reddish-brown as Jacob **(Noah)** and one was orange, like a fox's fur **(Jaina)**.

I watched as Emmett delicately picked up the other four, two to each arm and as he looked down at them, I saw him smile and felt the excitement and tender love he felt for his sister's children.

The second they were all in our arms, we set off to the house, making sure not to jostle them as we ran.

"**Ok Alice, what's going on?" **I demanded as we ran, wondering how the heck Bella had had children when they told us that werewolves cant have children.

"**Simple: I'm an Aunt!" **She shrieked loudly, scattering some birds from a tree. In her arms, Bella stirred restlessly. I held my breath: was she going to wake up? But a second later, she fell still again.**  
**

"**What's wrong with them? Why did they faint or whatever? And ****why**** didn't Bella come tell us she was still alive? And that she had kids? I don't think Jacob knows, but they're obviously his." **Emmett said curiously, looking at the four kids in his arms.

"**I don't know, we'll just have to ask Bella when she wakes up…" **Alice said, and I could feel her concentration as she tried to look into the future. A few seconds later, disappointment came from her, and I sent out a calming wave to her. She smiled at me.

In the distance, I could see the house already. I looked at Alice, feeling her excitement bubbling up inside her.

Edward! I shouted with my thoughts, Come down here **now! Bella **is** alive! **We're bringing her home, and umm…her kids…her and Jacob's kids…

I trailed off as when we reached the front door, and almighty **CRASH! **Sounded inside the house and the door was ripped off its hinges; Edward's disbelieving and hope filled face stared at Bella's limp form in Alice's arms. I looked behind him, feeling the rest of the family's confusion and saw a huge ragged hole in the ceiling.

"**Bella?" **Edward gasped, his black eyes widening in his shock. **"WHATS WRONG WITH HER?" **He demanded shouting, but before we could answer, I heard a gasp from upstairs and Jacob jumped down through the hole in the ceiling and ran towards us, his face transforming instantly from heartbroken to that of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time as he saw Bella.

He raced forward and grabbed Bella, his imprint, his soul mate from my wife's arms and his face lit up in a smile and the happiness coming from him made me smile broadly even as Edward's face became that of the heartbroken when he saw his beloved in the arms of another.

The rest of the family crowded around, shouting questions at us as me, Emmett, and Jacob laid the eight unconscious figures of the werewolves on the couch. Jacob stayed next to Bella as Rosalie ran upstairs and came back down an instant later with a mattress, which she put on the floor so there would be more room. We shifted them to the mattress, and Carlisle, in doctor mode, began to check their vitals when they all began to stir at the loud noises around them. All questions stopped as we watched them.

Bella's eyes flickered open, and she looked around dazed for a second, and then she bolted upright, leaping into the air, she was by her children's (who had woken up by now) side in an instant, snarling terrifyingly. The kids leaped to their feet and crouched behind her, whimpering in fear.

I was about to send out a calming wave when Bella, whose eyes were flickering around the room, taking in our family surrounding her, locked onto Jacob's face. The love that immediately filled the room rivaled that of how I felt about Alice, maybe even stronger, which I found amazing.

Jacob smiled at her, and her answering smile was just as bright. He crossed the room in two strides and hugging her, they kissed. A second later, their kids started giggling and making gagging sounds, and Jacob and Bella broke apart. Jacob looked at them curiously, and it was obvious he didn't know they were his children. Bella smiled at him broadly. She glanced behind her at them, and seemed to be communicating with them silently.

"**Jacob, I'd like you to meet our children: Lilly," **the female with white fur stepped forward, eyeing Jacob shyly, **"Lyra and Zoey," **two more females stepped forward, Lyra's fur was silvery grey, and Zoey's was chocolate brown.

"**Jaina," –**another female with fox-orange fur stepped forward, taking her place next to her sisters, as Jacob looked on, shock his most dominant emotion. **"This is Will, he's got black fur like Sam, Noah, and he's got your fur Jake! And this is Septimus, his fur's like mine, and he's the youngest of the seven."**

The silence that filled the room was profound. Jacob was staring at Bella, his eyes flickering from her face to his children's, and back again. I could feel everyone's complete shock, along with Rosalie's jealousy and Edward's confusing kaleidoscope of emotions: gratefulness, despair, jealousy, anger, elation, and a whole bunch of others.

Suddenly, another nuclear bomb of emotion filled the room as Jacob's broad smile somehow widened, and he stooped down and gave all of his kids a group hug, tears of happiness in his eyes as he hugged them, not minding their fur covered bodies. Bella smiled and joined in.

**"Aww!" **all the women in the room sighed as they embraced. Esme's eyes were shining, and I could tell that she would love having more kids to help take care of. That's just how Esme is.

Jacob pulled back, and asked Bella if she wanted to talk to the Pack. She smiled and nearly shouted, **"Yes," **In her excitement. **"Well come on then!" **he said, and they all ran out the door with my family and me following. Alice skipped over to my side and took my hand, bouncing up and down in excitement. I smiled at and she smiled back.

I noticed Edward at the back of the group as we gathered out side the house. His eyes were closed, and his emotions were confusing; he was feeling both sadness and happiness at the same time. It was kinda annoying. I saw him smirk at my thoughts and I smirked right back. I turned my attention to see Bella standing next to Jacob, who was watching her. I could feel her concentration as she tried to phase. I felt it when she gave up right before she sighed in defeat.

"**I can't do it Jake." **She whispered, bowing her head in shame.

"**That's OK Bells, don't worry about it." **Jacob pleaded with her, upset that his imprint was upset. It was a little ironic because then she'd get more upset because he's upset and so on.

She smiled at him to reassure him and told him to go phase so he could get the pack. He complied and ran into the woods, and a few second later came back out in his wolf form. Bella's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. We all looked at her in confusion, and then Jacob too gasped. He smiled broadly and I saw Edward's eyes open and widen in shock he gasped too.

If people keep gasping they're going to pass out, those that need to breath anyways…I though idly as I watched them all.

**"Ok can someone please explain what's going on!?" **Emmett demanded finally.

**"They can hear each others thoughts, and Bella can always hear the children's, whatever form she's in." **Edward said, and I could feel his excitement at hearing Bella's thoughts, which had been hidden from him for so long. **"They're going to call the pack." **He said an instant before Jacob threw back his head and howled loudly.

Bella and the kids copied him and cupping their hands around their mouths to make it louder, they all howled, sounding eerily like wolves.

A minute later, more howls answered from the direction of the Reservation, and a few minutes later, I heard the pad of large feet as the wolves came nearer. The second they entered the clearing around our house they all had eyes only for Bella, and a second later they all tackled her, barking excitedly. They started to run in circles around her in their excitement before Bella finally got them to calm down.

At her request, they all ran into the woods---Leah a little farter away from the rest---and a minute later they all came back in human form, the men wearing a pair of shorts and Leah wearing shorts and a tank top. She ran up to Bella and gave her a hug; tears sliding down her face as she hugged her best friend they had all thought was dead.

**"Ok guys, we have someone to introduce to you!" **Bella said loudly, getting their attention immediately. Smiling, she waved the kid's forward, and the rest of the pack looked at their faces and stared. Lilly glanced back and looked into Edward's eyes for the first time when she heard his gasp of shock and surprise. She stared into his eyes; hers widening, her mouth dropping open to make a little 'O'.

I felt it when multiple nuclear bombs of love blasted through my mind when the pack met the eyes of Bella and Jacobs's children, and when Lilly looked into Edward's eyes, and I knew what had happened.

Everyone gasped at the same time, and in unison, everyone said three words that had been said a lot today:

**" OH MYGod!"**

* * *

**Ok people! i have a new rule! 10 reveiws per chapter, and i will update. until i get 10 reveiws, you'll just have to wait for someone else to reveiw. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!**


End file.
